injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Patriot (War of Champions)
|} Iron Patriot, '''or known as '''Norman Osborn, '''famously also known as '''Green Goblin, is a playable character in Injustice: War of Champions. He is classified as a Power user. He is voiced by John DiMaggio, who voiced Green Goblin's Ultimate version in Lego Marvel Superheroes. Biography Main Formerly (and famously) known as Green Goblin, a villain of Spider-Man, Norman Osborn has donned the identity of Iron Patriot after years of intense training of self-control. During his times as Iron Patriot, Osborn has been granted many political rewards and other things. Even he made the Dark Avengers team. Osborn has led the Dark Avengers through many actions, even assaulting Asgard itself. Even if he failed and reverted to Green Goblin once more, he's not someone to underestimate. Maestro World Unlike most other heroes or villains, in the Maestro World, Osborn didn't participate in Maestro's tournament. Instead, he becomes Maestro's trusted advisor. Osborn remained loyal to him, even if sometimes the Green Goblin persona nearly takes over him. Osborn's HAMMER still existed in this world, and it became Maestro's personal army. Gameplay Character Trait In the battle, Norman Osborn has 2 character traits. One is a passive, and one another is an active and the normal trait. #'Arc Overload (Passive): '''Everytime Osborn is struck by a combo attack. he has a chance to recover 20% of his health based on the combo damage dealt to him, as well as increasing his attack by 5%. The chance increases if more combo is performed on him. #'The Goblin Inside: If the character trait button is pressed, sometimes, Osborn's Green Goblin persona can take over Osborn, making him faster by 30% and jump 40% higher, as well as 10% damage addition to his super move. This lasts 10 seconds. Special Moves *'Rocket-Assisted Punch: '''Osborn delivers a charged punch that is propelled by a rocket booster in his elbow. This can be charged up to 3 seconds for maximum damage. *'Air Pound: 'Osborn leaps to the air and does a ground pound when landing. *'Rocket Launchers: 'Osborn flies backwards and unleashes multiple rockets to his enemies. These rockets can track down enemies. *'Repulsor Blast: 'Osborn fires a repulsor beam to his enemy. *'Straight Charge: 'Iron Patriot charges his enemy with a punch halfway across the stage. *'Air Dive: 'Iron Patriot flies up and does a dive-bomb to his enemy. *'Unibeam: 'Iron Patriot fires a Unibeam blast to his enemy from his Arc Reactor. *'Burst Shot: 'Iron Patriot fires a burst of his Repulsor beam. *'Grounding: 'Iron Patriot flies 45 degree to the air to the enemy. When it connects, Osborn will slam them down to the ground. Meter burn version adds the end of the attack with Osborn stomping them down. *'Iron Parry: 'Iron Patriot parries an enemy's attack, then stomps their feet, and uppercuts them. Meter burn adds a Repulsor blast to the enemy after the uppercut. *'Thruster Boost: 'A short buff where Osborn activates his thrusters. This allows his dashes to be faster and he gains the ability to fly. Lasts for 10 seconds. Throw Move *Iron Patriot chokes the enemy by the throat and says, "Not this time, my friend!" and then blasts their face with a Repulsor and throws them away. Super Move '''Avenging Goblin: '''First, the Green Goblin persona takes over Osborn. Osborn then laughs to the enemy while still inside the armor. Then, Osborn opens his mask, revealing his insane Goblin face. Osborn begins to charge at the enemy and knees them to the chin, sending them to the air. After that, Osborn flies to the enemy and slams them to the ground. Osborn began to repeatedly punching the enemy's face and throws it away. The enemy tries to stand up, but Osborn shoots them with the Unibeam, effectively knocking them down and finishing the move. After the finishing move, Osborn becomes normal again and the Iron Patriot mask closes again. Intro/Outro *Intro: Norman Osborn is seen landing to the stage with his Goblin Glider. Then, he drops down from it. He looks at it, and suddenly throws it away with rage. Osborn then laughs at the enemy while the Iron Patriot armor begins to suit up to him. After the suiting up, Osborn says to the enemy, "You'll never expect me." *Outro: Iron Patriot opens up his mask, followed by his whole suit that opens up. Osborn goes away from the suit. When he is halfway done to reach the end of the stage, Osborn suddenly laughs maniacally and calls down his Goblin Glider. Osborn then uses the Glider to go home while his Iron Patriot suit automatically follows. Costumes Main Iron Patriot's default suit in the game. Based on his Iron Patriot armor during the Dark Reign and Siege events. Image can be seen above in the infobox. Maestro World Iron Patriot's appearance in Maestro's tournament world. Based on an edit of the ''Iron Man ''movie's Mark 3 armor. Ending ''"The defeat of Maestro under Osborn's hands us a huge success for the former Green Goblin himself. His betrayal to Maestro, that resulted his own defeat, is proved to be effective to Osborn himself. The Infinity Gauntlet of Maestro is now in Osborn's hands. His evil mind always has tons of plans for what to do with the Gauntlet. With the Gauntlet, Osborn turned the Maestro World into... A heavenly garden, in Osborn's twisted mind. Now, Osborn does not have control over himself. Instead, the Green Goblin, takes the place of the Norman Osborn." Trivia *This Iron Patriot at first, is planned to be based on the MCU Iron Patriot (James Rhodes). However, the final version sticks to the Norman Osborn version. **Also at first, instead of the Iron Patriot persona of Osborn being used, the Green Goblin persona is going to be used. But, for uniqueness the Iron Patriot persona is chosen. Although the Green Goblin persona is still inside Osborn in-game. *Sometimes, when his '''The Goblin Inside '''character trait activates, his voice will be changed akin to those of Willem Dafoe's, the actor who plays Green Goblin in the 2000s ''Spider-Man '''''movie. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Power Users Category:Characters Voiced by John DiMaggio